psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Austin
Opis Austin to piesek rasy Syberian Husky, w Psim Patrolu pełni funkcje sanitariusza w karetce. Psiak ma PTSD czyli zespół stresu pourazowego po pewnym zdarzeniu. Jest zakochany w Nastii i są parą. Wygląd Austin jest w miarę wysokim Husky’m. Jego futerko jest dość miękkie. Większość jego futra na ciele zwłaszcza jest białe. Na jego głowie po plecy i górną część ogona jest jasnoszara łata. Dodatkowo ciągnie się do nosa. Ma także grzywkę w tym samym kolorze. Pod oczyma ma dwie łatki w kształcie pasów pod w kolorze ciemnoszarym. Tak jak czubki jego uszu. Na barkach ma bliznę po upadku gałęzi na jego barki. Oczy Austina są niebieskie wręcz turkusowe. Charakter Austin daje się poznać jako zazwyczaj miły, pogodny i przyjazny psiak. Austina cechuje lojalność oraz powaga w wielu poważnych sytuacjach. Nie panikuje wtedy i zachowuje zimną krew. Nie poddaje się! Może być odważny. Z dużym bólem mówi o jego przeszłości, lasów stara się unikać. Trauma jaka się na nim odcisnęła powoduje, że gdy zaczyna grzmieć, wiać wkrada się panika. Szuka miejsc oddalonych od okien oraz pięter. Gdy jest na jednym z nich zbiega na dół. Wtedy przeszywa go strach i panika przed ponowną stratą. Ze zmartwieniem obserwuje błyski i wiatr wtedy też może dostawać nawracających go wspomnień. Gdy tak się dzieje na dworze nie może w ogóle się ruszać dostaje strasznego paraliżu. Gdy zbierze w sobie na tyle siły by go przezwyciężyć zaczyna biec do środka np. Bazy. Gdy go napadają napady lękowe czuje się okropnie bezradny, ma problem z poruszaniem się, ma napięcie lękowe, w nocy napadają go koszmary. Terminologia burzowa, nawet samo słowo burza wywołuje u niego. Niestety gdy nad Zatoką Przygód przetoczyło się silne Bow Echo, Austin nie mógł nawet postawić łapy na zewnątrz. Z bardzo wielkim trudem wsiadł do karetki aby jeździć na pomoc. Mimo to wtedy dostawał co chwila ataków paniki, bezradność i paraliżu ciała. Co do jego pracy ma dość dużą wiedzę na ten temat. Kocha bawić się z Psim Patrolem oraz jak ich przyjaciele ich odwiedzają. Może nawet opowiadać w ich towarzystwie dowcipy. Gdy ma złe dni może być bardzo zdołowany, jak ktoś go zaczepia wybucha gniewem! Powoli zaczęło się wszystko zmieniać z pomocą Nastii. Którą kocha całym sercem, zdolny oddać za nią życie. W jej towarzystwie może o wszystkim opowiadać. Gdy coś jej się dzieje mało co nie wyjedzie z siebie, wtedy jest bardzo zdesperowany by jej pokój. Jeżeli chodzi o wrogów Psiego Patrolu nie cierpi ich całym sobą! Używa wtedy dużego sarkazmu, arogancji i nie chęci. Epatuje także w stosunku dla nich ogromnym brakiem zaufania i chłodnością. Umiejętności Austin jest inteligentnym i bystrym pieskiem przez co szybko przyswaja wiedzę. Jest silny i kiedy trzeba używa jej. Na krótkich dystansach potrafi być bardzo szybki i zwinny. Jest mistrzem skakania. W wolnym czasie bardzo dobrze gra w Hop Hop Boogie. Jest dobrym sufrerem i windsurferem. Pasjonuje go także gra na gitarze. Na której gra bardzo ładnie. Ma głowę do rymów. Rodzina * Cycilia- mama. * Wisconsin- tata. * Albert- brat. * Amadea- siostra * Kirsi- siostra. (Nie żyje) * Nastia- dziewczyna. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Chiwetel Ejiofor * Wersja polska- Michał Mech Biografia Piesek urodził się we wsi jako najstarszy z jego miotu i rodzeństwa. Jak jego rodzeństwo z początku niczym się nie wyróżniał. Jego życie polegało na tym, że spał, jadł i spał. Jednak nadszedł moment gdy otworzył oczy i zaczął chodzić. Bez kłamania nie wychodziło mu to za najlepiej z początku. Jednak zawsze stawiano go jako wzór zatem to go motywowało. I w końcu nadszedł taki dzień, że mu się udało. Wtedy spokojnie mógł zacząć harce z rodzeństwem. Pewnego dnia wymyślili konkurs skoków przez płot, do ogrodu sąsiadów. I gdy przyszła kolej Austina przeskakując wpadł na drugiego szczeniaka a tamten na dwa pozostałe. Jak się okazało byli to przyjaciele, w wieku szczenięcym których sąsiad rodziców Austina, zaadoptował ze schroniska. Przeprosił, jednak oni tylko się zaśmiali i powiedzieli, że nic wielkiego. Tak czy owak postanowili się razem pobawić. I już wkrótce każdy skakał przez płot w obie strony. Szybko Austin się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił. W dzień przyjaźni wygrawerowali swoje imiona na korze drzewnej za pomocą ostrych kijków. Ze względu na duży ogród jego właścicieli nie musiał z rodzeństwem szukać nowych domów. Tak dorastał, gdy był nastolatkiem nastąpiło lato. Z jego przyjaciółmi okropnie się nudzili, zatem zaczęli szukać pomysłów. I tak oto zrodził się pomysł, że powinni urządzić kemping...Dni przed kempingiem były bardzo ekscytujące, spędzali ze sobą czas od rana do wieczora. Nawet czasem do późnej nocy. Na noc przed kempingiem się spakowali, choć wtedy było dość burzowo. Psiaki liczyły, że nie będzie za dużo błota, bo im wypad się nie uda. Zatem z ranka Austin poleciał sprawdzić, na szczęście albo nie. Woda szybko wsiąkła w ziemię. Ze względu iż właściciel jego przyjaciół musiał zabrać ich do sklepu, gdyż za dwa tygodnie miał z nimi jechać na wesele. Dzień był bardzo upalny, wręcz z nieba lał się dziki żar. Austin został z rodzeństwem w domu i postanowili poganiać się po domu. Gdy jego przyjaciele wrócili, szybko zabrał rzeczy i czekał na nich przy ogrodzeniu. W końcu wyruszyli wszystko było idealnie. Wybrali miejsce nie będące przy wodzie, na wzgórzu lub w kotlinie. Tylko na dość płaskim terenie. Cień drzew dawał lekkie schłodzenie. Stawianie namiotów trochę im zajęło z paru przyczyn, nie wiedzy robili to pierwszy raz. Oraz każdy się wygłupiał. Wieczorem smażyli nad ogniskiem pianki i kiełbaski. Ze względu na gęstwinę nie widać było zagrożenia...Postanowili zagrać w pytanie czy wyzwanie przed snem. Ze względu na emocje ciężko było im pójść spać, jednak w końcu to zrobili. Austina w środku nocy obudził przejmujący chłód oraz huk. Wyszedł na zewnątrz rozespały, jednak wkrótce rozespanie minęło. Jego przyjaciele powystawiali głowy z namiotów lecz tak jak szary Husky wyszli z nich. Wokół nich szalał morderczy wiatr, buczenie, huk, trzask! Musieli przywrzeć do ziemi, z wielkim trudem stali, wiatr ich pchał. Mimo późnej pory wygasłego ogniska dobrze siebie widzieli, ze względu na "blask" piorunów. Nagle coś zaczęło blisko trzeszczeć, gdy Austin odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku miejsca odgłosu i zobaczył cień lecący w jego stronę. Jego przyjaciel, wyskoczył ratując mu życie przed spadającą sosną. Austin zobaczył jak łapy przyjaciela znajdują się pod drzewem. Z trudem wyszedł. Musieli iść, jakoś doszli. Jednak podczas przeprawy przez las na Austina runęła gałąź kalecząc mu barki. Pojawiła się głęboka rana. Teraz czekali przy drodze na auto. Dzięki Bogu zatrzymała się ich sąsiadka i zawiozła do szpitala...Jego przyjaciel miał uszkodzone nerwy i kręgosłup...nie przeżył...Austin po wypisie ruszył do domu. Nie mieli dachu nad głową, a bramę blokowały drzewa. Okazało się, że jego siostra nie przeżyła wraz z właścicielem. Ułożył się przed bramą i zasnął z płaczem do rana. Świt mało co pomógł tak jak i sen. Gdyż słońce ukazało miażdżący widok. Drzewo na którym ich imiona były z pięknej brzozy został kikut...o lesie mowy nie było...zamiast dachówek widać było więźby. Jego właścicielka popadła w depresję i postanowiła przeprowadzić się do jej siostry mieszkającej w drugiej wsi. Nic nigdy nie było takie same...jego przyjaciele przeprowadzili się do Anglii. Pani musiała poszukać im nowych domów, jego druga siostra Amadea z bratem trafili do tego samego domu. Austin został i pomagałam czasem w szpitalu jako sanitariusz w karetce. Z biegiem czasu mogli wrócić do domu, jednak on nie był na siłach. Postanowił, że wyjedzie w ogóle z kraju. Jednak noc poprzedzającą była burza, wtedy ujawnił mu się zespół stresu pourazowego. Postanowił wyjechać do Zatoki Przygód, gdzie pomagał w szpitalu. Jednak podczas jednych z akcji zapoznał się z Psim Patrolem, zamieszkał z nimi i został jego członkiem. Odznaka Jest to karetka sanitarna na czerwonym tle. Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''to żółto- czarna kamizelka z wieloma odblaskami na niej. '''Mission PAW- '''piesek ma wtedy żółto- czarny hełm i żółto- czarny strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''posiada żółto- ciemnoszary kask, który ma duży odblask. Ma także żółto- ciemnoszary strój z odblaskami. '''Sea Patrol- '''ma wtedy żółto-ciemnoszary hełm z niebieskimi pasemkami. Jego strój jest w tych samych kolorach jednak dodatkowo ma jeszcze na nim odblaski niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''wtedy ma żółto- czarny hełm z przysłoną, skafander ma w takich samych barwach. Dodatkowo ma na nim odblaski. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''ma wtedy ciemnożółtą Panamę w czarne wstawki moro. Ma także ciemnożółtą kamizelkę w czarne wstawki moro. Na łapkach nosi ciemnozielone buty. Ma także odblaski miejscami. '''Winter Patrol- '''nosi żółty kask z czarnymi pasami. Z boku ma latarkę. Ma także żółtą kurtkę w czarne pasy. Ma także odblaski. '''Mighty Pup- '''piesek ma wtedy żółtą maskę na cała głowę ma ona czarne wstawki. Ma także żółty strój gdzie na srebrnej wstawce na klatce piersiowej widać czerwony krzyżyk medyczny. Jego końcówki stroju są czarne. Ma także miejscami odblaski. Gdy się aktywuje jego moc łapy świecą się na ciemnożółte. Moc pieska to leczenie złamań. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest mieszanką wrony z niedźwiedziem oraz kotem syberyjskim. Ma skrzydła wrony, ale znacznie większe, ciało niedźwiedzia oraz ogon koci i wąsy. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje-' To biała karetka sanitarna, po naciśnięciu przycisku może mieć ona autopilota. A także zamienić się w helikopter. 'Mission PAW- '''ma wtedy żółto- czarną mini karetkę, która może zamienić się w mini helikopter. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''ma żółto- ciemnoszarą motorówkę medyczną w niebieskie pasy. Jej niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''piesek ma wtedy żółto- czarny wahadłowiec medyczny, niektóre jego elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''jeździ wtedy specjalnie przystosowaną karetką w kolorach ciemnożółtym w czarne wstawki moro. '''Winter Patrol- '''ma wtedy małą karetkę w żółte i czarne wstawki, ma ona opony zimowe oraz może zamienić się w mini helikopter. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''koc termiczny, latarka, maska tlenowa, defibrylator, nosze, bandaże. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie noktowizor, latarka, defibrylator, koc termiczny, maska tlenowa, nosze, bandaże. '''Air Pup- '''jet-pack naddźwiękowy, latarka, maska tlenowa, nosze, defibrylator, koc termiczny, bandaże. '''Sea Patrol- '''turbo napęd wodny, nosze, defibrylator, koc termiczny, maska tlenowa, bandaże. '''Space Pup- '''jet- pack nad świetlny, nosze, maska tlenowa, koc termiczny, defibrylator, latarka, bandaż, nutka z tlenem, dodatkowe butle z tlenem. . '''Jungle Pup- '''nożyk, defibrylator, koc termiczny, maska tlenowa, nosze, latarka, bandaże. '''Winter Patrol- '''koc termiczny, termos, maska tlenowa, nosze, latarka, bandaże, defibrylator, bandaże. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z Nastią, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Dobro. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester # Walentynki # Wielkanoc # Bez burze # Wycieczki # Pomagać # Prawdomówność # Wiosne # Jesień # Zimę # Spaghetti # Lody Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu # Zła # Kłamstwa # Burz # Wiatrów # Gdy Nastii coś grozi # Gdy Nastia jest smutna. # Gdy Psiemu Patrolowi coś grozi # Gdy Psi Patrol jest smutny # Mówienia o jego przeszłości # Wspomnień z jego przeszłością Strach # Burze # Nawałnice # Silniejszy wiatę # Nastii może coś się stać # Psiemu Patrolowi może coś się stać Hobby # Bieganinie # Skakanie # Siłowanie się # Hop Hop Boogie # Surfing # Windsurfing # Gra na gitarze Ciekawostki # Ma 58 cm wzrostu. # Ma PTSD, czyli zespół stresu pourazowego bo przeżyciu nawałnicy. # Gdy słyszały burze a jest na dworze dostaje paraliżu ciała. # Mną barkach ma bliznę gdyż upadła na niego gałąź. # Jest zakochany w Nastii i są parą. # Był najstarszy z miotu. # W odcinku ''Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i Bow Echo ''miał okropny trud nawet postawić łapkę na dworze. Ale jednak musiał i z ogromnym trudem i strachem wsiadł do niej i ruszył na pomoc. # Nawet gdy wieje silniejszy wiatr zaczyna panikować. # Jego przyjaciel uratował mu życie przed spadająca sosną, płacąc za to swoim. # Ma głowę do rymów. # Jest podopiecznym Nastii oraz jej najlepszym przyjacielem, tak jak ona jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. # Jest pierwszym pieskiem na tej wiki z PTSD. Galeria Austin'a Austin.PNG AustinByShiraz.png|OMG! ARCYBISTY ���� Kocham serdeczne dzięki ❤️❤️❤️❣️❣️❣️������Narysowany przez Shiraz Austin by toy.png|OMG! Arcydzieło������❤️❣️ Kocham ❤️ by toy Nastia X Austin.PNG B671D4BF-9DE4-4323-973F-C667CC2E2D10.png|Grudniowy Challenge 2 dzień 28 ''Światełka Untitled56.png|OMG! OMD! Arcypiekne i arcycudowne arcydzieło ❤️❤️ Mega uroczy i fluffy Austin’ek <3 Narysowany przez Wafel <3 Nastia X Austin Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG|Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Syberian Husky Kategoria:Syberiany Husky Kategoria:Syberyjski Husky Kategoria:Husky Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Sanitariusz w karetce Kategoria:Sanitariusze w karetce Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Austin Kategoria:Piesek z PTSD Kategoria:Pieski z PTSD Kategoria:Piesek z zespołem pourazowym Kategoria:Pieski z zespołem pourazowym Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu